Angel Named Kagome
by Sexy lil' Kagome
Summary: The Saiyuki Gang Find a beat up girl in the middle of the road and help her out.They soon become friends,but the boys start to like the girl more than friendship.And whats the mystery with the girls past?R
1. Chapter 1

The boy's Angel named Kagome

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

sum:The boys find a woman in the middle of the road and help her((much to Sanzo's dismay))

Soon they start to like her in a way other than friendship.Whats the mystery behind this beautiful woman?

---------------------start story please------------------------------------------------------

I'm HUUUUUUNGRY!"Exclaimed a boy at least 17 with brown slightly spiked hair with a head band and amber eyes.A man at least 19 wacked him over the head and said,"Shut up ya lazy minkey is your stomach all you can think about!"Said the man with past shoulder length red hair and red eyes.

The "Monkey"yelled,"SAY THAT TO MY FACE _COCK_ROACH!"

The "Cockroach" yelled,"OKAY SHUT.UP.YOU.LAZY.MONKEY!"

A man at least 19 or 20 said,"Now Goku,Gojyo lets play nicley."The ma had brown hair and had green eyes.Well one eye had a glass over it((forgot what they were called))

Gojyo and Goku turned to Hakkai,the man who spoke, and both said while pointing to each other,"HE STARTED IT!"

Hakkai sighed while the man in the passanger's seat had a anime mad mark.

He got out a silver gun and shot the air 3 times and said,"You better shut up before I shoot a hole in your mouths!"

Goku and Gojyo snapped their mouths shut.

Suddenly,Hakkai stompped on the breaks.All the men in the jeep lurched forward and Gojyo said,"Danm,Hakkai What the he11 is your problem?"Glaring at Hakkai with his red eyes.

Hakkai pointed and said,"Look."

The boys turned to the fron and saw a woman with blood spurting out of a hole in her stomach.and other few scrapes on her arms,legs,fac everywhere they could see.And her clothes which looks like a mini skirt and white blouse was barley hiding her body.Her raven

black-blue hair pooled over her shoulder like an ebony waterfall.

Sanzo scoffed and Goku jumped out of the jeep and ran to her.He checked her pulse and shouted,"I don't beleive it.SHE'S ALIVE!"

Hakkai and Gojyo jump out of the jeep while Sanzo casually got out.

Hakkai said,"Well guess we're gonna camp here and take care of her."

Sanzo grunted in annoyance and said,"Why?Why not leave the wench here?She's worthless anyway."

Hakkai looked at him with slight dissapointment.Hakkai said,"Sanzo,come now this girl obviously needs our help thats it.We'll probably leave tommorow."

Sanzo sighed in annoyance and gave an ever-so-slightly nodd.

They made camp while Hakkai took care of the girl.Goku and Gojyo came to check up on HAkkai and the girl.Goku askd,"How is she...is she still alive?"Goku bit his lip like he does when he's worried.

Hakkai turned with his cheeks blazing crimson.Uh-uhm-well...yes she's alive,but-uhm-I need to take her shirt off to clean the wounds."Hakkai's cheeks blazed more-so being the gentleman he is.

Gojyo grinned lecherously and said,"I'll volenteer for that."

Sanzo whacked him on the head with his paper fan and said,"I'll do it cause it seems I'm the only one who doesn't seem interested in the woman."(A/N:nice excuse)

Goku stuttered and blushed.

Gojyo Yelled and blushed.

Hakkai just muttered "Oh my" and blushed.

Sanzo lifted the girls.The girls shirt giving him a full view of her breast.Sanzo blushed a tiny pink,but quickly looked away and said to Hakkai,"Here...just...clean her already."

Gojyo smirked and said,"Now Sanzo what was that about US being interested in her?"

Sanzo shot him a dirty look making Gojyo laugh.

Hakkai quickly cleaned the girls wounds and Sanzo literally pulled her shirt down.

Sanzo turned away and gave a fake scoff.that seemed totally real.

Goku and Hakkai watched over the girl and as she started to stir Gojyo and Sanzo looked her way.

--------Girl's P.O.V-------------------------------

I moaned and started to wake up.When I opened my eyes I saw beautiful Honey-amber eyes.I immediatly screamed"Inuyasha!" and I hugged him so tight he turned blue.Then I opened my eyes and noticed his pool of silver hair was not flowing down his back.I got out of the hug and looked at the person I was hugging and he was blushing 100x shades of red.

the man with an eye glass(PLEASE tell me what they are called) was also blushing a very deep red.I looked down and screamed.I covered my chest with my hands.My used-to-be shirt happened to slip off when I hugged the stranger.

The boy I hugged threw me a blanket and I wrapped the blanket around me saying a small"thank you"

The boy nodded and looked at me.

His eyes.

His eyes looks so much like...Inuyasha's.

THe other man with the eye glass said,"Sorry to startle you ma'am,but we saw you injured and

thought you might want some help."

I nodded and said,"Thank you and my name is Kagome.Kagome Higurashi."

A guy with crimson hair and eyes came REALLY close to Kagome's face and said huskily,"WEll_ Kagome_ I'm Sha Gojyo now that we know each other how's about you and me get to _know_ each other better eh?"

Gojyo smirked as Kagome blushed.She said kindley having no clue wha it meant,but blushed

being so close to a cute red head.(A/N:DENSE),"Okay mr.Gojyo what do you want to learn about me?"

Gojyo ,Hakkai,Goku and yes,even Sanzo all anime fell while Goku bust laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sl'K:WEll how was it?

Inuyasha:Awful I WASN'T EVEN IN IT!

Kagome:Yea you were you got mentioned once or...twice.

Sl'K:Yeah be grateful I didn't wait till next chapter to mention you.So Kagome what do you think?

Kagome:Well I think this story would be a very succesful story.

Sl'K:Thank You now Shippo would you like to do the disclamier?

Shippo:YEAH.Sexy lil' Kagome does not own Inuyasha or Saiyuki:Reload so you LAw-Years

Kagome calls them can stop bothering her.Oh and Please REad and Review or I will hurt you with my Fox Fire!

Kagome:SHIPPO where did you learn to say that?"

Shippo:looking around nervously and spots Inuyasha: He did it!HE taught ME!

Kagome:Inuyasha SIIIIIT

Kagome:Please Review

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

The boy's Angel named Kagome

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

sum:The boys find a woman in the middle of the road and help her((much to Sanzo's dismay))

Soon they start to like her in a way other than friendship.Whats the mystery behind this beautiful woman?

((NOTE:I'm gonna TRY to make this a Sanzo/Gojyo/Kagome/Goku/Hakkai fivesome,but if it gets to hard for me I'll probably cut it down a bit K?))

---------------------start story please------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:The Mysterious Woman

------------------------------------------------

Replay of last chapter:

_..Okay mr.Gojyo what do you want to learn about me?_

_Gojyo ,Hakkai,and yes,even Sanzo all anime fell while Goku bust laughing._

------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked around her at the sweat dropping men and said,"Was it something I said?"

Hakkai and Sanzo quickly composed themselves and Hakkai said,"Ih its nothing Miss Higurashi."

Kagome frowned.She hates being called Miss.Higurashi,Kagome-sama,Miss.Kagome ANYTHING.She said,"No please just call me Kagome not Miss.Higurashi,Kagome-sama,Higurashi-Sama,or anything like that please.Just Kagome."

Hakkai nodded as Gojyo finally composed himself.Gojyo glared at Goku who was still snikering behind his hand.

Kagome started to yawn and felt her eyes droop and feel heavy.The one thing she thought before going to Dreamland was,"Sleep"

-------------------------------end chapter--------------------------------------------

I am SOOOO Sorry its so Short,but I have alot of stress on my hands and I just came back from my aunty-grandma figure's feuneral.So please don't pressure me.

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!


	3. AN:

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry to say that I am gonna delete a few stories some I'll keep deleted and some I'll put back up.**

**The reason I am deleting(sp) a few stories is because I started so much and I barley have time to finish them so one by one I'll finish a story and re-post another one! please tell me which on to continue and which one I should finish later!**


End file.
